mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
First Contact (Map Game)
*First Contact. The period of civilized society when it first encounters an extraterrestrial society. All civilizations eventually enter this stage. This is the story of humanity's first case of extraterrestrial contact, and it does not go well....... Backstory Welcome to the Sol System……..in the year 2139. The human race has changed much since the start of the 21st century. War, while not entirely gone, is slowly becoming a thing of the past on Earth, after recovering from the horrors of the 21st century. The Moon, Mars and its moons have been colonized. The asteroid belt is ripe for mining. Large corporations hold vast control over the mining operations in space. Space has become the next battleground of war, as governments and corporations fight for control of mining operations, colonies, and natural resources in the stars. Fusion and solar energy have replaced petroleum almost entirely. The average human lifespan has increased to 97. Synthetic lifeforms are fighting for their rights as sentient beings. Humanity is now beginning manned exploration of the Outer Solar System. It seems as though society is now peaceful. However…….things are about to change, as mankind is about to find out it is not alone in the Universe, and that we are not the only race claiming control of the Solar System. Overview Timeline *1443 CE - P’lortean astronomer Tuy’i Jkial, discovers Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune, known to them as Tauyi b, Tauyi c, Tauyi d, and Tauyi e using the Gr’ase Space Telescope. *1608 CE - The Naui (Tau Ceti) System experiences a system-wide war, that results in the massive devastation of the local system. *1898 CE - The Naui System recovers from the Great Naui War, and restores the in-system interplanetary empire. *1936 CE - Signals are heard from a previously unknown planet known as Tauyi f (Earth) in the Tauyi System, indicating signs of a civilization on the planet, and thus a habitable one. As the Naui System, more specifically Maolig (Tau Ceti e), begin depleting their fissionable materials, a plan in made by the government of the colony world of Juriaset (Tau Ceti f) to conquer the newly discovered Tauyi f, while the homeworld of Maolig, plans to colonize the nearby Huiry e (a hypothetical Epsilon Eridani d). A series of debates begin among the homeworlds, with each side expected to deplete the natural resources of the system by 2024 CE. *2016 CE - ISIL is defeated on Earth, after nearly two years of heavy fighting. *2018 CE - The Eurasian Union occupies the Novorossiya region of Ukraine, promptly bringing them under their control. *2019 - 2029 CE - After 83 years of confrontation, and a period of Cold War, Maolig and Juriaset finally enter a state of war, with each deploying their own independent plans, with two fleets heading to Tauyi f, and the 3rd one headed towards Huiry e. Though in the end, both worlds are devastated, the search for a new home the P’lorteans need has begun. *2021 CE - The MarsOne Program is cancelled, after a lack of funding cripples the program. *2029 CE - The First Levant War explodes in the region, after Israel continues a wave of aggression against Palestine, despite gaining international recognition, while the Eurasian Union has nearly every former Soviet state under its sphere, minus the Baltic states. *2031 CE - The First Levant War ends, with Israel being forced to return to its 1967 borders. Meanwhile, the Second Cold War begins after a cyberattack cripples the main NSA servers, and a chemical strike occurs near the Eiffel Tower in Paris, between the West, the Eurasian Union and China. *2037 CE - Kim Jong Un dies of cancer, and the North Korean government splinters into civil war over the following succession crisis. This causes the South Korea government to enter the country with a UN force, and thus beginning the slow process of reunifying Korea. *2045 CE - As global oil production reaches the peak, solar power is now a cheap source of energy and as efficient as petroleum. *2056 CE - The first lunar colony is established by Icarus Space Technologies as a small research facility. Over the years, this is followed by other companies, and governments around the globe, starting a new Space Race. *2064 CE - Pro-Democracy protests in China explode, while the US and Canada sign the North American Economic Integration Treaty or NAEIT for short, resulting in the birth of the Amero. However, the two nations, already rocked by protests, begin to suffer from increased domestic terrorism, as Quebec demands independence, and a terrorist strike destroys the Statue of Liberty. *2066 CE - Quebec’s Lieutenant Governor declares home rule in Quebec and declares independence from Canada, forming the Republic of Quebec, starting the Canadian Civil War, while the US begins to crack down on terrorism using the American National Guard, FBI, SWAT teams and local law enforcement units across the US, all which are met with fierce resistance in the Deep South, the American Southwest and the American Midwest. *2068 CE - The Second Chinese Civil War explodes when fighting explodes in Shanghai between PLA forces and Pro-Democracy protesters. Fighting explodes in the American Southwest between the FBI, the local National Guards, and several anti-Latino militias, and the Latino majority in the region, as some within said majority want the region back in Mexican control. starting the Southwest War. This war is the first major war to involve large corporations as belligerents. *2069 CE - Brazil begins its first major peacekeeping operations across South America and major crackdown on crime, while South Africa begins to gain more and more power in an attempt to solidify the African Union. *2070 CE - The first Martian colony is created by the Belstey-Hurishita Corporation, thus further intensifying the 2nd Space Race, and opening the door to the Asteroid Belt and the Outer Solar System for manned exploration and colonization. *2073 CE - The Southwest War ends, with government forces restoring order in the region, using the FBI, National Guards, the American Military and Lazarus Inc. forces. Tibet and Uyghurstan declare independence from China, and both sides are forced to recognize the new nations, due to the 2nd Chinese Civil War. *2075 CE - The first human enhancement technologies are placed into being, thus brining a new issue up for debate, while the first smart robotic partners and AI supercomputers are born around this time. *2078 CE - Another round of fighting explodes in the US, this time in the Deep South, as the Neo-Confederates there begin to fight against the local national guards, the FBI, and US military. Lazarus Inc. again intervenes, but this time with a competitor known as Marius Industries. *2081 CE - The Canadian Civil War ends with the dissolution of Canada, while the African Union is beginning to finally ensure peace in Africa. *2085 CE - The first major Asteroid Belt mining operations are done by Icarus Space Technologies, as well as the first colonies on Deimos and Phobos. *2091 CE - The Second Chinese Civil War ends with the new democratic government in power, forming the United Republic of China, which Taiwan asks to join. The new government, after a referendum, accepts, and prosecutes the former leaders of the People’s Republic of China as war criminals to the International Criminal Court. *2094 CE - The first major attempt to explore the Outer Solar System ends in a partial failure, as the I.P.V. Centaurus suffers from an engine malfunction and the ship burns up in the Jovian atmosphere, although the crew is able to return to their initial outpost in the Asteroid Belt alive. *2097 CE - Brazil has managed to restore peace to the South American continent, while the Southern Conflict comes to an end. The first known synthetic rights groups begin to form around this time period, although not very popular at the time. *2103 CE - Global population levels begin to stabilize, while another mission is launched to explore the Outer Solar System. The first large hulls begin to be constructed. *2110 CE - The first military outpost outside of Earth is established by Liski Defense Contracts Ltd. in complete secrecy. *2124 CE - After an incident in which a synthetic lifeform refused to leave a trans-planetary transfer terminal to a human being, and with the the former being killed as a “rogue program”, synthetic rights movements begin to become a popular thing across the colonized Sol System. *2127 CE - The synthetic rights movement, known as the Free Cyber Society, leaks out information of key military bases in place by corporations in space, and without knowledge by the UN. This results in the end of the Outer Space Treaty, thus allowing nations and corporations to establish military bases and factories across the Sol System without ensuring secrecy. *2134 CE - The Synthetic Rights Movement intensifies to a point where some nation-states on Earth, begin to take measures to grant these beings the same rights as human beings. *2138 CE - Several unidentified objects are detected just outside the Oort Cloud by SETI, and are believed to be heading towards Earth at a speed about 10% of the speed of light. After months of analysis, the objects are believed to be extraterrestrial in origin, and will approach the Outer Solar System by early 2139. *2139 CE - The P’lortean fleet finally makes it past the orbit of Pluto, and enters the Outer Solar System. Here, it begins, as the clock is now ticking, and two civilizations now lie at war. Welcome to First Contact. Rules Rules (First Contact Map Game) Maps Suggestion Box Moderators Creator: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) Head Moderator: Moderator: [[User:Upvoteanthology|'Upvoteanthology']] (Talk | Sandbox) Moderator: Moderator: Algorithm Man: Mapmaker: [[User:Upvoteanthology|'Upvoteanthology']] (Talk | Sandbox) Doom Tracker Estimated Time Until Colony Fleet Arrival: 30 Years Percentage of Terraforming Process: 0% Human Population Levels: 10,342,912,081 P'lortean Population Levels: 578,857,321 Average Morale Percentage (Human): 100% *Panic Level Percentage: 0% *Damage Cost (in the billions): $ 0.0 *Government and Corporate Response Status: Unknown *Total Casualties: 0 *Economic Growth Rate: 9% Average Morale Percentage (P'lortean): 100% *Total Casualties: 0 Suggestion Section Factions NOTE: The following nation-states which will be marked are considered open to only experienced players. North America *'United States of America: Spartian300 (talk) 09:26, January 13, 2015 (UTC)' *Ontario: Great showing. B23 (talk) 19:57, January 12, 2015 (UTC) *Manitoba: *Alberta: *Arctic Confederation: **Northwest Territories **Nunavut **Newfoundland and Labrador **Yukon *Nova Scotia: *New Brunswick: *British Columbia: *Sascatchewan: *Quebec: *Mexico: *Greenland: *Cuba: *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: *Jamaica: *Bahamas: *Belize: *Costa Rica: *Panama: *El Salvador: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Guatemala: Europe *'European Union:' *Eurasian Union: Revolution 9 Asia *'China:TRT ' *Indonesia: *Burma: *Thailand: toby *Malaysia: *Afghanistan: *Pakistan: *Vietnam: *Tibet: *Uyghurstan: *Mongolia: *Korea: *Japan: *India: *Singapore: *Cambodia:derpmaster21 *Laos: *Bangladesh: *Cyprus: Africa *Sudan: *Darfur: *Somaliland: *Somalia: *South Sudan: *Egypt: *Libya: *'South Africa:' *Algeria: *Tanzania: *Tunisia: *Ethiopia: *Eritrea: *Djibouti: *Burundi: *Rwanda: *Kenya: *Tanzania: *Madagascar: *Malawi: *Mauritius: *Mozambique: *Seychelles: *Uganda: *Zambia: *Zimbabwe: *Angola: *Congo: *Democratic Republic of the Congo: *Cameroon: *Central African Republic: *Equatorial Guinea: *Gabon: *Sao Tome and Principe: *Benin: *Burkina Faso: *Cape Verde: *Ghana: *Liberia: *Nigeria: Trish pt7 (talk) 11:45, May 16, 2016 (UTC) *Ivory Coast: *Niger: *Mali: *Guinea: *Guinea-Bissau: *Mauritania: *Senegal: *Sierra Leone: *Togo: South America *'Brazil: This is Edge, . Hit him up.' *Venezuela: *Colombia: *Argentina: *Patagonia: *Ecuador: *Peru: *Chile: *Paraguay: *Uruguay: *Guyana: *Suriname: Oceania *Oceanian Union: QuebecanCanada (talk) Corporations *Lazarus Inc.: *Icarus Space Technologies: NathanialPrice *Beltsey-Hurishita Corporation: *IBM Corporation: *Takanashe Cybernetics: *Atlas Corporation: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) *Liski Defense Contracts Ltd.: *Helios Energy Investments:Triangle21 *Planetary Resources Inc.: *Marius Industries: *Artemis Planetary Security: Reserved for Master Sine. *Zhieng Li Defense Inc.: *Gasprom *Siemens *Boeing Interstellar *'P'lorteans:' Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) The Game Well, it is finally time to start. It is time to wage humanity's First Interstellar War. Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 01:15, January 12, 2015 (UTC) 2139.0 CE #'The Synthetic Rights Movement on Earth continues, with many of the newest models, being able to both think and feel, are now asking to be treated as equals among the humans, with many synthetic rights supporters assisting them.' #'Asteroid Belt colonies continue their process of expansion.' #'A cure for cancer is finally discovered by a group of independent scientists, however, it will not be distributed until 2145' #'The P'lortean War Fleet makes it past the orbit of Pluto and begins to slow down. This is noted by many observatories, whom are being cautious of the situation, and with the public unaware, kept secret by governments across the Earth, and large corporations as well. ' *'P'lorteans:' We begin to prepare our invasion force, and begin to slow down the War Fleet in preparation for system entry. We begin to arm up our weapons, after we detect some transmissions from other rocky worlds within the Tauyi System. Admiral O'sret Kjitajs and other commanding officers assume these to be colonies made by the local inhabitants, as a major change of plans is made, compared to the original plan. We decide to split the War Fleet into three groups, one headed towards the orbit of Tauyi c I (Titan), to establish an outpost, the 2nd group to wipe out the human colony world of Tauyi g (Mars) and to clear a path via the systems' asteroid belt, and the 3rd group, meant to aim straight at Tauyi f (Earth), and Tauyi f I (Luna). This plan is meant to be implemented upon passing the orbit of Tauyi c (Uranus). However, due to the limited window of opportunity, we have to be quick about this, and conquer the system within the next 30 Earth years. *'European Union:' While we are still developing our massive military program:' Europa XI2', aimed to scrap our entire outdated military and start developing a space-based military. Economy is also developed. We start funding the cure for cancer, becoming one of the major supporters. We start to launch a Martian base program, donating a significant amount of the budget to it. Almost all of our state is run by solar power. *'Oceanian Union:' Economy and military is improved. *'Atlas:' Military and economy are improved. More men are recruited. We now have a total of 400.000 soldiers recruited. Our HQ is located in Rotterdam, Netherlands. We invest money into cleaning the Middle East. We offer Oceania to invest money in exchange for control over several small islands and Tasmania. **'Oceanian Union:' Oceania agrees, and gives Atlas Tasmania and Fiji. *'Brazil:' Military and economy grow. Corruption continues to be a problem in the nation, though anti corruption laws are effective at dealing with this. Brazil begins to push for greater integration among the Latin nations.With the discovery of a spacecraft near Pluto, the miltiary is put on high alert. Preparations for potential combat operations in orbit become a legitamate concern. * Eurasian Union: We continue to fund our space programs. With more finances and building, we now hold the single largest anti-air fortifications in the world. Our country is nearly inpenetarable from air or space bombardment. This gives our skies the nickname, "Dark Sky". We also strengthen our border patrols. ** Well, not entirely plausible on that one, Master Revolution. Just to be honest. - Ace009 ' 2139.5 #'Observatories on Earth begin to notice the War Fleet splitting up, as they head into three multiple directions. This begins to alarm certain UN officials, while secrecy continues to be maintained. ' #'The Synthetic Rights Movement continues, with certain nation-states involved in clashes between local police and synthetic rights protestors. ' #'Artemis Planetary Security begins to ensure peace and stability in the Asteroid Belt, with many miners being kept in check, in order to prevent unrest and lawlessness. ' #'Contact is lost with the I.P.V. Zeus in orbit around Titan, with the status of the ship's crew unknown. ' #'Many nations across the globe decide to attempt communications with the spacecraft in the Outer Solar System in complete secrecy, but to no avail. This begins to concern certain nation-states with space capability, while coupled with the disappearance of the I.P.V. Zeus, prepare for military conflict, in the scenario of hostility from the extraterrestrials. ' *'P'lorteans: We begin to establish a small orbital outpost in orbit around Tauyi c I (Titan), while simultaneously disposing of a nearby human spacecraft in the orbit of Tauyi c (Saturn). The other two groups continue to head en-route to their destinations, while we continue to prepare our invasion force. In other news, Admiral O'sret Kjitajs, decides to construct a small foward base of operations 200 km above the methane lakes of Titan, in order to remain hidden from any passing spacecraft. *'Ontario:' Economy and military are improved. *'European Union:' While we are still developing our massive military program:' Europa XI2', aimed to scrap our entire outdated military and start developing a space-based military. Economy is also developed. We start funding the cure for cancer, becoming one of the major supporters. We start to launch a Martian base program, donating a significant amount of the budget to it. Almost all of our state is run by solar power. We start to investigate the strange fleet. *'Brazil:' Military and economy grow. Corruption continues to be a problem in the nation, though anti corruption laws are effective at dealing with this. Brazil begins to push for greater integration among the Latin nations.With the discovery of a spacecraft near Pluto, the military is put on high alert. Preparations for potential combat operations in orbit become a legitamate concern. *'Atlas:' Expands mil and eco. SECRET: We begin construction of a nuclear weapon. The cleaning of the Middle East appears to work, as part of the Levant is now clean, with only small bits of radiation in a few places. Atlas constructs a new city in the area where Jerusalem used to be, naming it New Jerusalem. **'Tasmania:' Expands mil and eco. The uninhabited part of the island is used for testing, but the inhabited part of the island is not. An Atlas HQ is constructed in Hobart. **'Fiji:' Expands mil and eco. The smaller islands are evacuated, as they will be used for testing only. The citizens are brought to Viti Levu and Vanua Levu. **'New Jerusalem:' The city is built this year, and the first people move to here. It is still small and the major constructions are planned to be done two years from now. The first building constructed is the Atlas HQ, which will be the center of command for the city until it can go independent. The people moving here are mainly Jews(36%), second are Atheists(31%), third are Catholics(23%) and 10% are people from other religions. The plan for the city is finishing major constructions in 2141, attracting people until 2146, another city to be constructed in 2145-2146, the merge of those two cities into one territory in 2152, extra settlements and expansion from 2152-2155, and then independence in 2156. Thus, the city will stay under Atlas's control for at least 17 years *'Eurasian Union:' We continue space programs and launch a satelitee, the VL 1.A with a goal of discovering new worlds. We ask Atlas for peace and trade. '''We continue to bring up our great anti-air defences, the '''second '''best in the whole world. '''We ask the leaders of Europe and Asia to meet in Moscow where we will talk and solve problems among Europe and Asia. *'Oceanian Union:' We vastly improve military. 2140.0 CE My apologies if I forgot to post this turn, as it appears that the personal issues are beginning to become troubling. - Ace009. #'The opening shots of the Human-P'lortean War are fired, as a small group of 40 P'lortean military spacecraft attack human spacecraft, and harass mining outposts in the Asteroid Belt. (Total casualties on both sides increase, as well as total damage cost, economic growth decreases by 2%, while governments and corporations are now free to decide on stance on extraterrestrial issue. Also note of algorithm creation.)' #'News of the attacks spread quickly throughout the Internet and the Extranet, with panic rising amongst the religious, the conservative right, and various conspiracy theorists. (Panic level rises by 3% each turn for four turns, less if contained.)' #'An emergency UN meeting is called in Geneva Station in orbit around Earth, in order to discuss on the issue of the recent extraterrestrial incursion.' *'P'lorteans:' With Battlegroup II engaging the humans, we decide to order a subsection of ten ships to Tauyi g, in order to blockade and secure the planet. We continue the construction of the bases on Titan, while Battlegroup III makes the final preparations for the invasion of Earth. With this in mind, we decide to send several battlegroups split from Battlegroup I, each composed of ten ships in order to harass human trade routes (assuming we can find said trade routes.) *'Brazil:' Military and economy grow. Corruption continues to be a problem in the nation, though anti-corruption laws are effective at dealing with this. Brazil begins to push for greater integration among the Latin nations.With the discovery of a spacecraft near Pluto, the military is put on high alert. Preparations for potential combat operations in orbit become a legitimate concern. '''With war beginning, the Brazilian military is mobilized and told to be ready for a counter attack. '''We ask the EU and US to join us in a collabrative counter attack. We also ask that the nations of South America band together to form a coaltion against the aliens. *'Atlas:' Mil and eco turn. All Atlas forces are mobilised and ready to be deployed. We will fight together with all of earth against the alien menace. We continue secretly producing our WMD. **'Fiji:' Mil and eco. A small test is conducted with a prototype WMD, and it succeeds. It's not a big blast, but it did do good damage. **'Tasmania:' Mil and eco. **'New Jerusalem:' Mil and eco. Buildings are constructed. * Oceanian Union: All missile launchers (Missile rockets, Missile tanks etc) are ordered to shot any spacecraft in space from ground. Military is vastly improved. Security is put on high alert. * Ontario: Military and economy growing. The Government really sure that Ontario is in good shape of economy. 2140.5 #'The war gets worse, as the first humans die fighting the alien invaders near the asteroid belt.' #'Countries are brought closer together to fight their opponents.' #'META As Ace is having some personal problems, he has asked me (Upvoteanthology), to take control of the game for the time being.' Atlas: The construction of the WMD finishes but it is still secret and we still guard it. We expand mil and eco. All Atlas forces are mobilized, but we stay on Earth, as we aren't a space company. As the total number of recruits hits one million, and we ask the USA, Eurasian Union, European Union, China, India, Brazil, South Africa and Mexico if we can station our troops there, to help them combat the alien menace. ' *'Fiji: Expand mil and eco. *'Tasmania:' Expand mil and eco. 1'.000 sets of Anti-Air systems are stationed here to shoot down any alien ships in sight. ' *'New Jerusalem:' Expand mil and eco. We begin expanding the city. 2000 sets of Anti-Air systems are stationed here to shoot down any alien ships in sight. ''' '''Ontario: Buildings are constructed in Ontario. Economy expands. Ontario Military is improving, with 1,000 men in military bases. Oceanian Union: Anti-Air systems are stationed in the wild to shoot down Alien spacecraft. SECRET: Nukes are also stationed. Eurasian Union: Mil and eco. We accept the Atlas offer. Icarus Space Technologies: With news of extraterrestrial invaders killing humans in the asteroid belt, Icarus invests in a 50,000 strong security and defence task force, called the Hoplites. The leader, Polemarch Nicias Chalcus, is assisted by nine Archons. Icarus also begins development of ten salted bombs, to be ready in two years. An outpost is being built on Ceres, to act as a scientific lab and a forward base against the P'lorteans. * Selene Colony: The base on the moon is expanded to include training facilities for the Hoplites and large laboratories. A satellite is launched to circle the Moon; it is named Eos. * Phobos Colony: Defences for Mars are set up on the Phobos colony, with conventional missiles and missile silos being constructed on the Martian moon. Investigations into the science of invisibility and the principals of light are being continued, and plans to build a large collider are being implemented. * Diemos Colony: The Diemos Colony continues to be used as a construction facility, building satellites and rockets. China: Begins deployment of the military. also begins deployment of new power armored infantry. we allow Atlas forces in china. Chairman Xin wishes to speak with the head of Atlas to discuss arming Atlas forces China with new state of the art weaponry and armor. also deployment new laser anti-orbit system begins. A state of emergency is declared. Category:Map Games Category:First Contact (Map Game) Category:Space Category:ASB - Map Games Category:Sci-fi Category:Fists Category:Firsts Category:Contacts Category:Alians